


Роман с молодостью

by Grey_creature



Series: 2017: миди R-NC-17 [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_creature/pseuds/Grey_creature
Summary: Иногда чужая молодость становится твоей





	Роман с молодостью

Конечно же, с Джеймсом Комаком они поругались в очередной раз. И снова из-за Джеймса Кирка. На этот раз Комаку занозой в одном месте встал полет к Альфе Зенита, в который Кристофер Пайк собирался взять Кирка в качестве первого пилота. Поперек неформальных правил, если говорить честно, но Пайку было все равно. Или же не все равно, а даже интереснее. Слишком скучной иногда казалась работа на Земле, и конфликты с Джеймсом Комаком, принимавшим все на свой счет, Криса хоть как-то развлекали. 

— Адмирал Комак, кадет Кирк — лучший на потоке пилотов, и у него лучшие показатели вообще за последние несколько лет. Он полностью заслужил дальний полет в качестве первого пилота.

— Он еще не закончил Академию! Пусть у него выдающийся потенциал, но ты позволяешь ему слишком многое! Ты обязан взять кого-то из старшего потока, им через год выпускаться!

Кипятился Комак очень забавно, и удержаться от очередной провокации Крис просто не мог. Должны же и у него быть какие-то развлечения.

— Кирку тоже. Он закончит через год, и, если хочешь, можешь назначить ему дополнительные тесты по пилотированию. В крайнем случае его подстрахуют, на корабле в таком полете по регламенту пять пилотов. Хотя откуда тебе знать, ты же почти не летал.

Подколка достигла цели — Комак метнул в Криса ненавидящий взгляд и оскорбленно выпрямился. 

— Тебе это с рук не сойдет!

Комак резко отвернулся и удалился, Кристофер Пайк проводил его взглядом. У оскорбленного в очередной раз до глубины души Комака был бы строевой шаг, если бы лишний вес, тщательно скрываемый форменным кителем, не портил впечатление. Пошел писать очередную кляузу, не иначе. Да и черт с ним, это будет примерно десятая за последние три года в исполнении заслуженного адмирала Флота Джеймса Комака. И восемь из них были на одну и ту же тему — недопустимости в стенах Академии в частности и в Звездном Флоте в общем фаворитизма и необоснованных преференций одним курсантам за счет других.

По поводу реакции Маркуса на комаковский рапорт Крис не волновался. Слишком много секретных проектов висело на Пайке, чтобы Маркус не закрывал глаза на определенные выходы за рамки. А в том, что он действительно выходит за рамки, Крис был уверен — слишком часто ловил себя на том, что наблюдает за Джимом, что принимает слишком много участия в его жизни. Да он ни с кем из кадетов столько не разговаривал, как с Кирком. Черт, да он в принципе в последнее время ни на кого не находил столько времени, сколько на Джима.

И можно было сколько угодно говорить, что это всего лишь обоснованное участие в жизни Академии, Куратором которой он являлся, что это естественно — интересоваться курсантом с таким интеллектуальным и лидерским потенциалом, что ничего личного в их встречах с Джимом нет, но все это было бы враньем самому себе. А врать самому себе Крис отвык очень много лет назад. Настоящей причиной было то, что Крис позволил себе увлечься по-настоящему. Нет, не предполагаемым интимом с курсантом, сексуальное возбуждение не имело к этому никакого — или почти никакого, если быть безжалостным до конца, — отношения. Скорее это было как кусочек молодости, вернувшейся к нему через столько лет в яркости чужого характера, готовности идти вперед любой ценой, безумной целеустремленности и иногда жутковатого ощущения полного отсутствия внутренних границ. Это было похоже на влюбленность, и хоть разумом Крис понимал, что молодость не вернешь, но он снова приглашал Джима обсудить успехи в учебе, хоть самому было смешно от унылейшей официальной формулировки, и Джим приходил и словно затягивал в свой мир. И Крис, прекрасно разбиравшийся в людях, отчетливо ощущал, что Джиму с ним тоже интересно, и что в синих глазах иногда вспыхивает огонек, с которым молодые люди обычно смотрят на молодых девушек. И Крис позволял себе на несколько секунд ощутить восторг и бесконечность возможностей.

И очень жестко не позволял себе думать об этом дольше, чем те самые несколько секунд.

***

Полет к Альфе Зенита был только наполовину тренировочным. На исключительно тренировочные полеты Пайк не разменивался давно, и в этот раз на нем висели три дипломатические и две научные миссии. Хотя вот на научные он бы с куда большим удовольствием отправил Спока, но того заняли на каком-то проекте на Земле, и Крису пришлось взять на себя еще и кураторство исследований. И повинуясь какой-то чуть слышной интуиции он сбросил одно из них на Джима, будучи готовым подстраховать, естественно.

Джим справился. Пайк читал его рапорт, потом отчеты — не сведенную в реферат выборку, а в изначальном виде, — и понимал, что все сделано правильно. Хотя профильного образования по этому исследованию у Джима не было. Впрочем, профильное образование у пилотов — и капитанов — космических кораблей обычно не астрофизическое. И Крис решился еще на одну проверку — с дипмиссией. Самой простой из трех, но вариантов развития событий и там было как минимум три, включая очень неприятный.

Он представил Кирка как своего заместителя по дипломатической линии и в середине переговоров аккуратно предоставил ему возможность говорить. И потом сидел, слушал Джима, наблюдая, как тот выводит переговоры на нужную линию, и думал, что Джим далеко пойдет. Гораздо дальше, чем его отец.

Успех миссии следовало отметить, хотя бы чисто символически. И Крис пригласил Джима в свою каюту, и они разговаривали, и выпили совсем немного, и в какой-то момент Крис осознал, что они стоят слишком близко друг к другу, и Джим улыбается, ярко и немного отчаянно. И следовало отступить, вежливо и незаметно, вернуть ситуацию обратно — в безопасный стерильный мирок сугубо официальных отношений Куратора Академии и одного из самых выдающихся ее курсантов. И Крис в очередной раз сделал над собой усилие и повернулся, и тут Джим выбросил вперед руку, схватил его за плечо, дернул, разворачивая на себя, и резко выдохнул в лицо:

— Кто-то должен сделать это первым!

Глянул шальным ярко-синим взглядом Пайку в глаза, резко положил ладонь ему на затылок, притянул к себе и поцеловал. И говорить что-то, неуклюже отталкивать, пытаться дать в морду — все это делать было поздно.

Впрочем, это поздно было делать еще в том баре два года назад, когда они впервые встретились. Год назад, когда Пайк в очередной раз нарушил неофициальные правила Академии и взял Кирка пилотом в дальний полет уже после первого курса. Месяц назад, когда Кирк стал лучшим на потоке, и Пайк включил его в состав экипажа на полет к Альфе Зенита. Час назад, когда они оказались в капитанской каюте вдвоем. Минуту назад, когда у Криса не хватило сил закончить их разговор и выставить Кирка за дверь.

А потом у них закончилось дыхание, и они оторвались друг от друга и пытались отдышаться так, словно оба целовались первый раз в жизни.

Это должно было ощущаться чудовищной ошибкой. Грязной, глупой ошибкой беспомощного перед своими желаниями человека, которую следовало немедленно исправить.

Кристоферу Пайку ничего исправлять не хотелось. Говорить тоже. Его вторая молодость держала его за плечи и солнечно улыбалась в лицо, и вместо сожаления или испуга Пайк ощутил восторг. Молодость была заразительна, и черт с ним, с возрастом и опытом. Этого нет у молодости, и тем она свободна и прекрасна, и Крису отчаянно хотелось вернуть себе кусочек давно ушедшей свободы и бесконечности будущего. Цена? У молодости нет цены, и не надо торговаться — все равно не купишь.

А потом Джим снова его поцеловал, и его рука скользнула с затылка на шею, потом на плечо, на спину и ниже.

Кристоферу Пайку было пятьдесят три года, и поцелуев и объятий в его жизни случилось достаточно. Но вместе с молодостью словно вернулась и новизна ощущений, полузабытая яркость и острота сексуального возбуждения, и он даже не сразу осознал, что Джим притиснул его к переборке, и Крис стукнулся бы затылком, не подставь Джим ладонь.

Они раздевали друг друга, и с каждым движением возбуждение усиливалось. Джим толкнул его на кровать, а сам остался стоять, стягивая форменный желтый джемпер через голову. Крис смотрел снизу вверх и не мог оторвать от Джима взгляд и окончательно раздеться. Джим отбросил джемпер, склонился над узкой для двоих кроватью и дернул ремень на брюках Пайка. Раздел полностью, сам остался в брюках, а потом внезапно сжал Пайку запястья и завел руки ему за голову.

— Сможешь вырваться?

Крис его понял. Вырываться бесполезно, Джим справится с ним, играючи. Достаточно просто сказать "отпусти меня" — и Джим отпустит.

Но для любой игры нужны двое.

— Нет.

Джим улыбнулся ему незнакомой хищной ухмылкой, разжал пальцы и рванул собственный ремень.

Молодость может позволить себе не размениваться на предварительные ласки. Не называть беспомощность мастерством, а слабость прелюдией, не искать себе оправданий в тяжелом дне или головной боли. Молодость может все, и ей плевать на последствия — она их еще не знает.

Смазки у них не было, и Крис покорно облизал сунутые ему в рот пальцы. На мгновение включился разум «не сходи с ума, это будет больно», но возбуждение забивало мысли, давило на сознание, и Крис хотел Джима так, как не хотел никого уже очень давно. Ему было все равно, что именно они будут делать в постели, и если Джим хочет так, пусть так.

Джим слишком резко дернул его под колено, и Крис выдохнул, пытаясь лечь так, чтобы в суставе не тянуло. Джим скользнул смазанными в слюне пальцами по его бедрам, втиснул один внутрь, и это уже было больно и возбуждало еще сильнее. Эта их возня на узкой кровати в каюте звездолета словно тянула Криса далеко в его собственную молодость, когда нового, яркого и захватывающего было еще много, а ошибок и сожженных нервов еще мало, когда все пути вели только вперед, и вся жизнь была как звездный путь. И Крис цеплялся за Джима и не закрывал глаза, и понял, что стонет на выдохах, только когда Джим вытащил пальцы и дернул его на себя.

Он не трахался с мужчинами уже несколько лет, и когда Джим ему вставил, это было больно. И черт с ним, Джим трахал его, не отрывая взгляд от его лица, и улыбался резко и немного зло, и словно каждым толчком, каждым выдохом пытался что-то доказать. Крису было слишком хорошо, чтобы думать еще и об этом. Джим прижимал его к постели так, словно действительно собирался удержать силой, а Крис смотрел Джиму в лицо, слышал собственные стоны, как Джим выдыхает «Крис», и остро ощущал наслаждение и жизнь.

Такого бьющегося в груди отчаянного желания жить, сознавать, чувствовать он не ощущал уже давно. И был благодарен Джиму — за первый шаг, на который сам Крис не решился бы никогда. За то, что сломал границы, ворвался в его жизнь, вывернул наизнанку и вытащил в свой мир — яркий, оглушающий, звездный. Мир, в котором все еще впереди.

Когда все закончилось, у Джима еще хватило сил дотащить их обоих в ванную. У самого Криса сил на это уже не было, и он позволил Джиму подхватить себя на руки и донести обратно до постели. Гордость стоило проявлять раньше — хотя бы до секса.

И когда приведший себя в порядок Джим выскользнул из каюты, и Крис остался один, начали включаться все те соображения, место которых занимала любовная страсть.

Можно было сказать, что отключились мозги. Что не соображал, что делал. Что нашло затмение. Да все равно, что сказать, факт оставался фактом — он трахнулся с курсантом Академии и собирался сделать это снова. Тот факт, что курсант трахнул его, а не наоборот, от позорного вылета с Флота его бы не спас. Но как оправдания не заинтересовали бы командование Флота, если бы все вскрылось, так не интересовали сейчас и его самого.

Крис никогда не думал о связи с курсантом. Но чертовы несколько минут, и потеря чести, должности, званий, наград — заслуженных наград, — стала неважна. Хотя не нужно себе врать — Джима он хотел давно. Просто не позволял себе об этом думать, настолько нелепа была сама мысль о подобной связи. И Джим, похоже, тоже не думал — просто сделал.

Иногда так действительно лучше — не думать.

Когда наступило время, что на корабле считается утром, Крис так ни о чем и не пожалел. Мир по-прежнему был ярок, а проблема болезненных ощущений легко решилась анальгетиком. И пусть будет что будет, оба они влезли в эти отношения по своей воле, а разница в возрасте и положении — да и черт с ней.

***

Несколько месяцев после возвращения от Альфы Зенита прошли как в угаре. Крис разрывался между очередным проектом, который сбросил ему Маркус, текучкой Академии и безумным романом со своей второй молодостью. Неумолимо близился конец семестра — и Джим должен был закончить Академию. Как и обещал — за три года. Виделись они теперь намного реже, Джим пропадал на симуляторах реальности, прогоняя последние предэкзаменационные тесты, а Крис начал прикидывать его последующую карьеру. Военные звездолеты были явно не для Джима — слишком узкая специализация, туда же все рейсовые челноки и тем более грузовозы — на это хватит и среднего выпускника Академии. А вот область исследований, полетов в дальние системы, неизученные области космоса — это было как для Джима создано. Множество ситуаций, решать которые придется не по регламенту — за отсутствием этого самого регламента. И не просто так он тогда кинул Джима в проверки по разным направлениям, пятилетняя миссия уже обретала отчетливые очертания, Маркус на закрытом совещании начал говорить о подборе командного состава, и у Криса начали мелькать первые не до конца оформленные мысли на эту тему. И тут Джим внезапно для самого себя провалил первый тест за всю свою учебу в Академии — «Кобаяши Мару». И внезапно для всех, кроме Криса, пошел сдавать второй раз. И снова провалил.

Это было нормально и ожидаемо — не для того этот тест создали, чтобы его успешно проходили. Но Джим пришел в ярость.

— Крис, этот тест нельзя пройти! Хорошо, будем считать, что капитан не способен верно оценить ситуацию, но я прогнал условия задачи через автоподбор алгоритмов. Там нет решения, просто нет! Зачем создавать заведомо провальный тест?!

Крис мог бы ему сказать, зачем. Что смысл не в результате теста, а в процессе. Этот тест всегда просматривает руководство Академии вместе с психологами, и в том числе по нему идет отбор на допобучение по линии командования кораблем. Что несмотря на все тесты при поступлении в Академию некоторые ломаются на этом симуляторе, не в силах принять свою гибель и гибель экипажа. Но все это знать Джиму было не нужно, тем более что оба раза тест он все-таки прошел, причем с лучшими за последние годы показателями. Только сам об этом не знал.

— Оставь тест в покое. Если ты два раза не прошел, то и не пройдешь. И никто не прошел, так что ты не уникален.

Джим фыркнул.

— Крис, а кто писал тест?

В принципе, в вопросе не было ничего запретного.

— Спок. И Спок ошибок не делает — не умеет. 

В глазах Джима появился нехороший огонек, но Крис не обратил внимания. Джим наконец-то заткнулся про тест и начал раздеваться, а у них всегда было слишком мало времени.

***

А через два дня Джим Кирк прошел тест «Кобаяши Мару», причем на глазах Спока. И Крис не смог удержаться от легкого злорадства — сам он привык к высокомерию Спока, но многих оно откровенно бесило, и щелчок по носу, который неожиданно устроил Споку курсант, этими многими будет воспринят как наконец-то заслуженное поражение. В чем-то эти многие были правы — Спок, неожиданно выбравший Академию Звездного Флота вместо Вулканской Академии наук, во время обучения и последующего преподавания постоянно выказывал пренебрежение к уровню знаний как курсантов, так и преподавателей. Конечно, интеллект и скорость мышления самого Спока заметно превышали средний, да и выдающийся уровень по Академии, но способ демонстрации этого факта был выбран крайне неудачный. Вместо заслуженного восхищения Спок вызывал глухое раздражение, вместо глубокого уважения острую зависть, курсанты его не любили, а преподаватели избегали, оставляя за пределами неформального круга общения. Пайк был уверен, что за четыре года, что Спок преподавал, никто из коллег ему даже вместе выпить кофе не предложил, не говоря уж о пересказе хотя бы одного слуха, одной сплетни, одной истории, забавной и не очень, случавшихся в космосе с выпускниками.

Сам Пайк относился к Споку ровно, ценя его высочайший интеллект, обширнейшую эрудицию и холодную надежную функциональность, но чувства коллег понимал прекрасно. И если смешок при всех удержал, то от удовольствия бросить насмешку, прекрасно завуалированную под недоумение, не удержался.

— Как этот парень прошел твой тест?

И первый раз за все время их знакомства Спок ответил:

— Я не знаю.

За одно это Джиму Кирку стоило поставить высший балл по любому предмету. Колыхнулось неуместное чувство восхищения Джимом — тот поставил еще один рекорд. Ну и тут же колыхнулось еще одно чувство — любопытство. Ситуация в ее нынешнем виде сохраниться явно не могла.

Нос Спок задирал не на пустом месте — уже через несколько часов взлом теста, а, следовательно, информационной базы Академии Звездного Флота, был обнаружен и зафиксирован. Кирк, похоже, следы сильно и не скрывал, и привязка исходной точки взлома к его учетной записи замаскирована была крайне слабо. Но сам факт впечатлял — Джим рассказывал, что одно время работал на ИТ-компанию как раз в сфере информационной безопасности, но это было до поступления в Академию. Сохранить ненужные все это время знания в рабочем состоянии было сложно, не говоря уже о постоянном их обновлении. Крис с мрачным юмором подумал, что неплохо бы провести полную проверку систем и посмотреть, на каких именно слабых местах информационной базы Джим поддерживал свои знания в рабочем состоянии, и не стоит ли разогнать всю команду по информационной безопасности. Опять полыхнула иррациональная гордость за Джима, и Пайк встряхнулся и сосредоточился на письме.

Спок, похоже, впал в амбицию — письмо с обвинениями и доказательствами было адресовано напрямую Комаку, а Пайк, Стюарт и Картер стояли в копии. Кидать подобный рапорт через голову Пайка как Куратора Академии было как минимум некорректно, но объяснять Споку что-либо было бесполезно. Переспорить тот мог любого — в логике и умении выстраивать аргументы и вести дискуссию ему равных не было. Ну и в том, что Комак обязательно устроит показательный процесс, сомнений не было. Кирк многих раздражал не только сам по себе — как тот же Спок, только еще и безбашенный, — но и как протеже Пайка. Начиная с поступления в Академию после закрытия набора и заканчивая тем же полетом к Альфе Зенита.

Джиму Пайк ничего говорить не стал. Конечно, взлом теста вполне тянул на грубое, да еще и наглое нарушение Устава Академии, и вылет в этом случае был более чем реален, но возможностей не допустить этого у Пайка хватало с лихвой. А реакция Кирка на публичное обвинение и допрос с последующим вылетом из Академии его очень интересовала. Ну раз уж тест «Кобаяши Мару», служащий примерно тому же самому, настолько Джима не устроил.

С другой стороны, Джеймсу Комаку Пайк тоже ничего говорить не стал. Пусть поиграет в трибунал, получит иллюзию власти, поддержит чувство собственной значимости.

Ставший адмиралом, в основном, что называется, на берегу, Джеймс Комак понятия не имел о тяжести работы в глубоком космосе, когда вокруг бесконечность и бессчетные звездные системы, что такое хрупкость и незначительность человеческой жизни, и как легко ломаются новейшие звездолеты, сталкиваясь с чужим оружием. Как жутко выглядит паника в исполнении капитана межзвездного корабля, и как самопожертвование одного человека спасает десятки жизней. Космос — это безграничные возможности. Как для победы, так и для поражения.

Комак всего этого не понимал. И поэтому пока Крис на своем месте, никаких серьезных вопросов Джеймс Комак решать не будет. Таким людям — слишком честолюбивым, слишком властолюбивым, но не слишком умным — нельзя давать в руки реальную власть. Они слишком любят внешние проявления власти, чтобы понимать ее ледяную безжалостную суть — в первую очередь у тебя есть обязанности, и только во вторую права. И сложно сказать, что из этого тяжелее исполнить.

На заседании Кирк со Споком поругались. Это выглядело даже забавно — равнодушный интеллект Спока против яростного сопротивления Джима. Из них могла бы получиться прекрасная команда, но как следует обдумать эту мысль Крис не успел. Срочный вызов с Вулкана, запрос помощи — и Пайк тут же выбросил из головы и заседание, и тест, и Джима. С этим он разберется потом.

***

Кристофер Пайк просчитал все за секунду и бросил Джима в бой, не колеблясь. Чужой корабль, так легко убивший несколько кораблей и несколько сотен жизней, следовало остановить любой ценой, включая собственную жизнь и жизнь Джима Кирка. И Крис готов был пожертвовать не только этими двумя жизнями, из которых ему принадлежала только одна, но и жизнью любого члена наспех собранного экипажа новейшего флагмана Звездного Флота.

А еще он знал Джима Кирка. Знал очень хорошо, лучше, чем сам Джим, и это знание позволило ему надеяться, что вместе они смогут если не остановить Нерона, то хотя бы продержаться до прихода основного Флота.

И еще это знание позволило ему роскошь надежды выжить самому. И хотя это не было высшим приоритетом, черт, да собственная его жизнь сейчас имела нулевой приоритет, — в таких ситуациях приоритеты расставляются по-другому, и подножием пирамиды является выживание государства, затем мирного населения, затем членов экипажа, — но он все равно хотел жить. Ему было ради чего жить — равно как и ради чего погибнуть.

Он не погиб. Он рассчитал все верно — человеческий мозг совершеннее компьютера, ни один компьютер не смог бы провернуть такую комбинацию безрассудства и безжалостности одновременно, — и даже когда в нервную систему словно заливали кипяток, и Крис терял контроль над собой и кричал, он все равно надеялся. Цеплялся не только за рассудок, иногда ускользавший в оглушающих волнах боли, но и за надежду на Джима. Если бы он мог осознавать ситуацию в полной мере, он бы рассмеялся — возложить спасение Земли на плечи не окончившего Академию курсанта было достойно номинации на премию Дарвина, только в космических масштабах. В прямом смысле слова.

А потом пришел Джим и вытащил его с обреченного корабля.

***

Потом, когда Крис лежал в госпитале и тонул в волнах эйфории — просто от отсутствия боли, — он мысленно раскладывал ситуацию на составляющие, оценивал действия экипажа, изложенные в рапортах, и четко понимал — на Спока он и не надеялся. Вулканец был слишком ограничен встроенными рамками, он словно родился с изначально заложенными границами, и командование звездолетом не тянул, не говоря уже об абсолютном неумении и нежелания срабатываться с людьми. Идеальный офицер по науке, но никак не лидер. А Джим — Джим вполне мог потянуть не только командование кораблем. Пятилетняя миссия, на которую Маркус целеустремленно уговаривал Криса уже три месяца, наконец могла обрести руководителя. Опыт? Опыт придет — как всегда слишком быстро, — а вот такую безбашенность ака масштабность мышления, найти тяжело.

О том, насколько их связь с Джимом повлияла на решение Джима вернуться за ним на ромуланский корабль, Пайк не думал. Не позволял себе думать — что сделано, то сделано, и надо думать о будущем, а не о прошлом.

Самому Пайку уходить в космос на пять лет чертовски не хотелось. Он слишком устал, слишком привык к Земле, к Штабу, к Академии, и необходимость вновь погружаться в напряженную атмосферу дальних полетов ощущалась не свободой, как когда-то, а бременем. А Джима он готов был отпустить — не для того Джим Кирк заканчивал Академию за три года, чтобы пилотировать банальные пассажирские челноки или мотаться рейсами на каком-нибудь танкере.

Когда Пайка отпустили из госпиталя домой, Джим пришел в первый же вечер. Крис даже приподняться с кресла не успел, — руки и ноги слушались плохо, — как Джим опустился на колени, сгреб его за плечи и неуклюже прижал к себе. Можно было ожидать мелодраматических признаний в стиле «я так боялся тебя потерять», и от этого передергивало заранее, но Джим себе не изменил — оторвался от него, взглянул в глаза и улыбнулся, широко и радостно:

— Я же знал, что мы справимся. Все будет хорошо.

За эту уверенность Крис отдал бы все. Только никто не возьмет — товар отсутствует в продаже.

Кристофер Пайк точно знал, что не он будет тем, кто расскажет Джиму, как легко слетает эта уверенность после первых же потерь. Как жутко подписывать первый рапорт о гибели члена экипажа. Как сводит плечи при чтении рапорта о гибели всего экипажа, и как леденит спину осознание, что ты прочитаешь еще не один такой рапорт. Все это придет и к Джиму — только не сейчас. Их с Джимом молодость еще не закончилась.

Мелодрама и Джим Кирк — вещи несовместимые. Как и здравый смысл иногда. Зато уверенность вперед него родилась. 

Сексом в тот вечер они не занимались. Мало что так не привлекает после ромуланских пыток, как секс, и Джим просто валялся рядом на широкой постели и рассказывал те подробности, что не вошли ни в один из разнообразных рапортов.

— Я его просто вывел из себя. Черт, он мне чуть горло не сломал, совсем с катушек съехал.

На памяти Пайка это был первый раз, когда кто-то смог вывести Спока из себя. Этих двоих точно следовало поставить в одну команду. Как минимум это будет интересно. Как максимум — ну не убьют же они друг друга на капитанском мостике, а поддерживать ту самую масштабность мышления выверенной логикой не помешает. Да и в любом случае за год обкатки «Энтерпрайз» решение можно будет подкорректировать, если понадобится.

***

Когда на виртуальном экране всплыл разосланный канцелярией последний приказ главкома Флота «Об отстранении от службы...», Пайк сначала даже не осознал, что читает. Потом цепочка событий взметнулась во всей своей отвратительной четкости — причины, действия, следствия, последствия, включая те, которые можно исправить, но исправлять придется ему, Пайку, а не Кирку, и в голове неожиданно вспыхнула мысль — Маркус его переиграл. Единственный человек, которому это удавалось всегда, Александр Маркус ровно одной подписью поставил его перед выбором: либо он берет пятилетнюю миссию на себя, и тогда может требовать что угодно, включая десятикратное повышение оклада, возможность лично отобрать каждого руководителя каждой лаборатории на «Энтерпрайз», — хотя за это стоило бы выдать еще пару окладов за вредность, — и Джеймса Кирка хоть первым помощником, хоть медсестрой. Либо продолжает мирно курировать Академию, трепать себе нервы из-за очередного секретного проекта, ругаться с Комаком и с легким, но отчетливым чувством зависти читать отчеты о той самой миссии, которую проведет кто-то другой. А Джеймс Т. Кирк может искать себе работу, и летать он сможет разве что пилотом на какой-нибудь прогулочной яхте, и то экзамен пересдавать придется, часов налета вне Академии почти нет. Выбор есть всегда.

Александр Маркус умел добиваться своего. Сначала он просто уговаривал, напирая на логику и здравый смысл, потом предлагал огромные бонусы, а когда получил вежливый, но непреклонный отказ, то просто пошел другим путем, моментально просчитав, что ради своего любимчика Пайк согласится на эту миссию. В том, что даже из самых легких необременительных разговоров под рюмку чая, когда дела обсуждаются чуточку насмешливо, или чуточку небрежно, или с применением крайне неслужебной лексики, Маркус всегда выделял важное и прекрасно это запоминал, Пайк не сомневался.

Командование Звездным флотом строится не только на железной системе иерархии и подчинения. Любое командование — это умение управлять, умение управлять — это умение манипулировать, а в искусстве манипулирования Маркус достиг совершенства. Как и любой топ-менеджер, чья приставка «топ» относится к управлению уровня хотя бы министерства. А главком Звездного Флота был вторым по уровню «топ» человеком Федерации. Первым — президент.

Ну что же, когда возвращается молодость, она возвращается не только со всеми еще не совершенными ошибками. Она возвращается с будущим — тем, что когда-то было у каждого. И уже через несколько минут после прочтения приказа об отстранении Кирка от должности Пайк четко знал, что возьмет пятилетнюю миссию на себя, а взамен получит все, что пожелает. Включая вторую молодость, конечно, — пусть нигде не задекларированную.

Маркус согласился принять его сразу. Ну естественно.

Когда Пайк кинул ему на виртуальный экран проект приказа, Маркус даже смотреть не стал. Вместо этого глянул на Пайка, остро и резко, и прямо спросил:

— Зачем он тебе?

Пайк многое мог бы ответить. Что Джеймс Кирк один из самых одаренных курсантов за последний десяток лет, что закончил Академию за три года, а финальные дисциплины сдал экстерном. Что у него огромный лидерский потенциал, который нельзя выкинуть из-за одного просчета. Что он реально тянет командование флагманом, а умение разбираться в людях — и вулканцах — придет с опытом. Что такими кадрами просто не разбрасываются. Что он, Пайк, пойдет в эту пятилетнюю миссию только с командой, которую соберет сам, а если Маркус против, то пусть сам ее и возглавляет.

В конце концов, он мог просто сказать «мне нужен Кирк в качестве первого помощника. Прошу тебя», и Маркус бы подписал — не так много было вещей, о которых Кристофер Пайк просил. И Маркус, как истинный лидер, по натуре и сути, подписал бы, потому что в искусстве управления важна не только верность подчиненных своему лидеру. Важна еще и лояльность лидера к подчиненным, и в действительно важных вещах Александру Маркусу можно было доверять. И можно было привести еще сотню аргументов, и только одно Кристофер Пайк не мог сказать: «я с ним трахаюсь». В том числе и потому, что это не имело абсолютно никакого значения. Никогда в жизни он не принимал решений, руководствуясь членом, а не головой, и сейчас его интимная связь с Кирком не играла никакой роли.

Маркус ждал, наблюдая за ним, расслабленно и не мигая, как свернувшаяся гигантскими кольцами анаконда, и Пайк поддался вновь взметнувшейся ярости — на Спока с его рапортом, на Кирка, так глупо подставившегося, на себя, не просчитавшего подобную ситуацию, хотя прекрасно знал и Кирка, и Спока, на Маркуса, тут же вцепившегося в открывшееся горло, — и ударил наотмашь:

— Он очень похож на тебя.

И отстраненной ледяной частью сознания понял, что сказал правду. Маркус и Кирк были очень похожи — абсолютные лидеры по сути, не знающие и не принимающие границ. Разница только в опыте, количестве информации, лежащем на плечах грузе уже принятых решений и перечне тех, кто уже не вернется, за спиной.

Маркус помолчал, потом внезапно хмыкнул:

— Забирай, — и поставил подпись.

Такую же, какой двадцать четыре часа назад фактически выкинул Кирка из Звездного флота.

***

Где искать Джима, было, в принципе, понятно. Неофициальный запрос, и адрес точки, на которой прошла регистрация коммуникатора, был ему сброшен. Но после встречи с Маркусом невыносимо хотелось умыться, и Крис зашел в туалет, прислонил трость к стене и плеснул в лицо ледяной водой.

Будь их с Джимом отношения сугубо официальными, в крайнем случае дружескими, было бы намного проще. Осуждаемая, и вполне обоснованно, связь его, — Куратора Академии, адмирала Флота, за плечами которого долгая яркая карьера, тяжелые миссии в глубоком космосе и правительственные награды, — с курсантом этой Академии, рвала нервы и иногда глушила в волне напряжения. Но Крис не отказался бы от этой связи даже сейчас, даже все понимая и зная наперед. Вторая молодость как второе дыхание, хоть в реальности молодость была чужой, — за этого он был готов отдать многое. В том числе километры нервов, которые еще сожжет у него эта миссия в целом и Джим Кирк в качестве первого помощника в частности.

***

Джим смотрел на него так, что мелькнула паническая мысль, что его, Кристофера Пайка, поцелуют прямо здесь и сейчас. И он не был уверен, что не ответит.

И можно было уйти и остаться вдвоем, и оплата счетов, и его, и Джима, подождет до завтра, но заныл коммуникатор, и вместо бурного интима им обоим засветила не менее бурная ночь в штабе.

Неважно. Они поговорят потом. У них впереди целая жизнь, они со всем справятся. У них все будет хорошо.

Все будет хорошо.


End file.
